The Girl with Diamond Eyes
by Lovers.Love.Liars.Lie
Summary: The beauty of Anger was inviting, fearsome. Luna had neither seen nor experienced such feelings. It all seemed so alluring and Luna, being the curious girl she was, stumbled forward and took Anger's hand, not knowing what she was getting herself into. L/B


**A/N:** Now, it's been . . . a while since I've shown up on Fanfiction, let alone submitted anything for my avid fanclub (sarcasm, btw) to read, but here is something I found saved on my files that I wrote a while back. Luna is a bit (or a lot) out of character, but I'm sure you'll get over it.

I don't know whether this should be a oneshot, or I could continue it on and develop it. Either way, let me know what you think.

By the way, this hasn't been looked over by a beta, so any mistakes are my own and feel free to point them out.

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl with Diamond Eyes<strong>

"Don't love me." He warned. "Don't become attached." He told her and she never listened. She ignored his advice and fell. She fell so hard it was inevitable to hurt in the long run. It was inevitable for her to finally hit the floor head first, be shaken out of her stupor and realise she had just been fucked over by the one and only, Blaise Zabini.

It was almost as if she wasn't breathing, her head began to pound as the realisation of what he was saying crashed down on her like a colossal sea of emotion that seemed to have combusted and gained the force of a tidal wave.

"I warned you," He sneered, his chocolate eyes twinkling with malice. "I told you not to fall in love with me, Luna. But you decided not to listen." He paused for half a minute, taking in her delicate figure, her diamond eyes that glimmered with unshed tears. "_Foolish_ little blood traitor."

She shook her head, her blonde hair tumbling around her features. She remembered specifically the way his cool voice threw the words towards her, telling her this twisted advice. He had told her not to love him, not to fall for him and yet she had. She felt like kicking herself for being so incredibly brainless, for not realising why he had told her this in the first place and heeding his advice.

"You made me love you," She began, feeling humiliated as her voice wavered a considerable amount, wanting to make excuses for her foolishness. "You . . . manipula—"

"I did no such thing." His voice rung out across the empty house, harsh and sharp. Luna flinched as his eyes bore into hers, showing no mercy, no sympathy at her all too obvious pain. "I warned you, Luna. I told you not to fall for me and you decided to ignore my advice. You decided to _laugh it off_, in fact."

Her mind roamed back to the day he told her this. She _had_ laughed it off. Mirth had bubbled from her chest, a smile gathering across her cheeks, as she decided he was teasing, trying to trick her. But today revealed the truth, he had given her the advice for a reason. He was going to break her if she fell for him. And break her he did.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed his wrist as he turned away; her grip was tight, resolute. Her voice croaked out a hushed, "No," She held tighter, expecting him to pull away from her grasp, to stalk off, his cloaked back tall and proud, but he didn't. Instead he turned back, his hard eyes colliding with hers: soft, scorching his features with the ache of her loss.

"What did you say?" His voice was a whisper as he shifted his wrist in an attempt to gently pull away. Luna did not let go, instead she loosened her grip a fraction, moving her hand down so she could curl her pale hand around his dark one.

"I said . . . " She paused, hesitant. "No. You can't leave me." She thought his facade of cool indifference was going to falter; he was going to apologise and say it was going to be okay. As an alternative, he quirked his perfect eyebrows and allowed a whisper of a smirk to flit across his beautiful face.

"_You_ have no say in what I can and cannot do, Lovegood. This _thing_ you think we have means nothing, this so-called _love_, it means _nothing_. I have the information I need and now you can move on with your life." Pulling away, Luna let her hand drop to her side. Completely broken, she stared into his dark face, drinking in his features for what felt like, and most likely would be, the last time. "I told you not to fall for me. You brought this on yourself." And then with one fleeting look of pre-eminence, he turned his back and stalked away, the heels of his recently polished shoes clicking through the hall of Loony Lovegood's home.

The world was closing in around her. Blaise had tricked her, used her, and abused her until he had broken her spirit and her body, the girl with humour dripping from her diamond eyes-gone. She squeezed her hands into tight balls as she fought back tears. It all seemed so wrong. What they had, the love they shared, had to mean something. It _had_ to. Eyes shut tight, she saw Blaise as he took her hand for the first time. She saw his dark skin, his elegant cheekbones and his russet eyes that never ceased to amaze the blonde with their droplets of black sprinkled among an iris of browns, crimsons and feelings so pure and obvious when they were together.

_But shouldn't I be feeling something else: anger? Fear? Blaise had used me for information. I should be feeling rage._ Her hands released, easing out the knots of tension that had gathered in her smooth palms, and her eyes flicked open. The room was empty with all but two people occupying the small space:

Luna Lovegood and Anger.

Anger stared back at the blonde as Luna scrutinised the form. She took in its perfect liquid blonde hair cascading over her shoulder, the wide eyes that emanated a certain withheld power, and the body that towered over any human, flawless in shape yet oh, so potent. The diamond eyes obliterated and replaced with rubies, red and dangerous. Anger's supple lips, pink in colour, parted in a sneer that could rival Blaise himself. Behind her pearl teeth sat a blood red tongue. The terrible beauty of Anger was inviting and fearsome. Luna had neither seen nor experienced such feelings. And then Anger held out her hand towards Luna.

"Take it."

A musical voice mixed with a hint of acid, like wine and poison, flowed from Anger's mouth. The two words moulded together and slid over to Luna, caressing her mind with desire and a hidden trace of wrath. It all seemed so alluring and Luna, being the curious girl she was, stumbled forward and took Anger's hand, a plan forming in her head, not knowing exactly what she was getting into.

* * *

><p>The house she stood in front of was grander than any she'd seen before. It brought her mind back to the Malfoy Manor, elegant yet redoubtable. Great in size, it loomed over the vast country side, dwarfing the massive trees residing in the distance and as Luna glanced around for any sign of life, she felt a nudge at her back. Anger grinned at her, baring her gleaming teeth, a constant sneer of haughtiness and fury revolving around her beautiful features. Luna frowned, feeling the new emotion flood her mind and body. Driving her hand into her pocket, she whipped out her wand and slashed it through the air, forcing the black gates, which towered in front of her, blocking her way, to crash open.<p>

Her feet drove her forward at an unimaginable pace; a tiny house elf glanced up, away from his gardening, at the raging blonde as she stormed past, right up the large steps to front door. The elf waddled over to her, thin and frail.

"Miss, 'ow did you get through the gates?" It croaked out a typical London accent mixed with gravel and hopelessness

Luna stared down at the elf, eyes flashing with malevolence. "_What?_" Her voice came out shrill and she relished the feeling that flowed through her body when the elf recoiled under her severe glare.

"I said: Miss, 'ow did you get through the gates? I locked them just five minutes ago." His large eyes quivered with dread as she stooped down to his level, her face scrunched into an ugly anger, young in age yet confident and knowing how to act and react.

"Leave, _elf_. This is none of your business."

Then, with the speed of someone unstoppable, she flicked her wand and sent the elf to the bottom of the steps, crumbling to a heap on the rough footpath. He twitched, but did not get up.

Turning back to the door, she tried the handle. _Locked_. She raised her wand and snapped, "_Alohamora_!" The door gave a feeble jerk before remaining closed and locked. Next she raised her wand, pointed it straight at the door and snarled, "_Reducto_!" With a loud bang that reverberated around the grounds, the door went crashing inwards, revealing the stylish residence of Blaise Zabini.

Luna had been inside Blaise's house before. She had seen every room, had the "grand tour" and ended up in the bedroom where the "magic truly happens". Blaise had been so cheesy and out of character, she should have known he was lying the whole time he had shown her his dwelling, the whole time he had been fucking her, the whole time he had been squeezing her hand three times, their sign language to say 'I love you'. She didn't, however, notice one thing out of place, and eventually crawled into bed with him and experienced the sensation that was Blaise Zabini. _No wonder Pansy wanted him for so long_. She thought with resentment, feeling ill at the thought of Pansy Parkinson swooning over the Slytherin.

As she went to step into the house, she heard footsteps making their way towards her. Suddenly, said Slytherin came into view. He looked shocked for once, his eyebrows knitting together, and that expression deepened as Luna strode forward, hands clenching into fists and forced her fist into his cheek, trying to mould his face to her knuckles. He stumbled backwards, surprised at the strength Luna had. It hurt him, of course, but what hurt more was when Blaise shook off the pain, whisked out his wand and forced Luna onto the ground in merely seconds. Chains appeared out of nowhere and snaked themselves around her ankles and wrists, securing with a small _click_. They were tight and soon enough, Luna was trapped, spread-eagled on the cool floor, unable to move even the slightest inch.

She gasped with surprise as her back was slammed onto the hard, waxed floor, knocking the wind out of her lungs until she was wheezing for oxygen. Blaise, seemingly unperturbed to her current state, knelt down so one of his knees was in between her legs, inches from her groin, the other beside her hip. He placed one hand beside her head and in the other he held his wand and placed it gently on the side of her throat. She continued gasping like a fish, her lungs desperately searching for relief as he scrutinised her. Red faced, fear now replacing the anger she had felt earlier, Luna finally caught her breath and searched desperately for the anger she had been consumed with previously. Anger had, however, deserted Luna; she was left alone with only Blaise for company. And Blaise wasn't the best of company at that minute, considering he was on the verge of blasting her apart. Luna wanted to learn what real anger was like? All she needed was to study Blaise right at that minute.

"You've got some nerve coming around here, Lovegood." His voice was enticing, like a drug for Luna and yet the danger that emanated from his words seemed to act like a shelter, preventing the drug from taking hold and truly affecting Luna's train of thought.

Silence descended on the pair. Blaise remained hovering over Luna, wand pressed firmly into her neck, right over a vein that could be seen through her translucent skin, pumping life throughout her body. And soon enough, Blaise noticed that and jumped on it like a parasite.

"This vein," He began conversationally. "It's giving you life, yes? Pumping blood throughout your body and eventually to your heart, hm?"

Luna eyed him warily and when he remained silent, she answered with a despondent, "Yes."

"And what would happen if I put something in that vein, the vein that supplies your body with life and nutrients, what do you think would happen if I, say, injected poison into that particular vein?"

Luna continued staring at Blaise, dumbfounded that this boy, who she was sure loved him previously, would conjure up such a thought. She closed her eyes, wanting to be anywhere but here, wanting to rewind and go back to the beginning, where it was all simpler, where Blaise and Luna were simpler. Her eyes flashed open when she felt him push her head with his empty hand, gaining her attention back.

"The clock is ticking, Blood Traitor." He snarled. His face was void of any emotion. "What is your answer?"

"I would die." She answered simply, and there was a grunt of affirmative from Blaise.

"Correct. One point for little Loony, here." He quirked his eyebrow, twisting his handsome features into something resembling sarcasm. "And what would happen if a little blood traitor, who knew very well that she was meant to stay away, barged into a purebloods humble abode and punched said pureblood hard on the face? What would happen if that certain pureblood was thinking up thoughts right at the moment he was hit, how to kill that certain blood traitor because he knew she would become a menace and try to get the pureblood back in her life?"

Luna felt slightly perplexed by this question. She wondered if Blaise was just trying to confuse her, or he was actually serious. Luna grimaced in fear as Blaise inched closer to her, taking in her features, ragged breath, shaking limbs, eyes consumed with tears that hadn't yet fallen. Her breath escaped over his face as she shuddered with the effort of attempting to break free, in the hope of escaping. He had a power over her that he wasn't used to and he didn't know whether he savoured the feeling or hated it.

"Well, Blood Traitor?"

She should have replied sooner, in fact the minute her reply popped into her head, she should have blurted it out. Instead, she struggled against her bonds, surged upwards, nearly dislocating her arms in the process, and smashed her lips against his pursed ones.

Flavours mixed with flavours as his lips parted slightly and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. _Stop_. He told himself, but he didn't. He was frenzied by her taste: vanilla scents with lilies and desperation. It suffocated his thoughts, provoked memories of her on his bed, limbs thrashing, heat pulsing, satisfaction, glory, and _pain_.

He soon returned the kiss with fervour, grasping her tendrils of pure blonde hair and pulling until she squirmed with discomfort and delight. She sighed into his mouth as he trailed his hand down her chest and ran his fingers over her breasts, sending anticipation to each nipple. And when he moved to her collarbone and began to caress her sensitive skin with his hot tongue, she uttered one word that brought him back into the room.

"Blaise. . . "

Her voice merely a whisper, travelling across her lips at a slow rate and colliding with the dark boy's senses, forcing him to recognise the situation at hand. He had just broken up with this girl, he had just told her a few hours prior that he had used her for information and he didn't want to see her again, and yet, here he was, kissing her like she was going out of fashion. With his hand still grasping her soft locks, he pulled away from her chest and yanked her hair back down.

Her wrists were red and raw from pulling on the chains that were holding her down. Blood was creeping to the surface where they had grated against her skin. She was flushed across her cheeks as she panted lightly, eyes shut, lips pouting and expectant. When he didn't relent and collide his lips with hers once more, she opened her eyes and narrowed them questioningly at him.

His hand was still curled in her hair; face inches away from her heaving chest, trousers tight with longing.

"What?"Luna let out one breathy word, her eyes glazed with want.

Blaise snapped his head upright and retracted his hand, releasing the pain from her scalp, moving slightly upwards so he was above her face, nose to nose, lips inches from each other, breath escaping in sharp bursts in an attempt to calm himself down. He looked confused at what had just happened, almost angry.

"I left you," He whispered. The words slithered out of his mouth, drenched with contempt and hidden confusion. Luna nodded, trying once again to pull her hands out of her bonds. Her panting increased as she struggled; trying to release her hands and grab the boy in front of her. "I . . . I left you and yet here you are, tied up in my corridor, looking so . . . _fuckable_." He was almost speaking to himself in the next line that was uttered from his thin lips. "I shouldn't want you."

Distress became evident as Luna leant forward again and began to trail kisses over his neck, her wrists were bright red, a small trickle of blood trailed down her hand and landed with a tiny splash on the floor. When she neared his mouth, her tongue flicking out to taste his skin, he broke and sunk into her body, pressing his erection into her thigh. She thrust her hips in an act of irrepressible lust and it seemed the small amount of friction forced him into an angry vehemence.

With her hands tied up, she was left out of control; Blaise had command over everything right at this minute. She took in his expression as he lingered over her face. His eyes were void of anything but lust and his tongue flicked out, moistening his thin lips. The expression was frightening yet Luna couldn't help but want it to last.

His wand was discarded hastily beside the couple and his hands smashed into Luna's hips. They began to wander upwards, moving in with the smooth curve of her waist, running over pert breasts and ending at her petite, tantalizing throat.

"This means nothing, girl." His voice was guttural, gruff and low. If Luna had her eyes closed, she wouldn't have recognised it to be his. "This means _nothing_." As he repeated the words, his hands tightened around her throat, constricting her air flow as he forced his warm lips onto hers.

Luna tried to suck in some air in between wet kisses, but his hands were too tight. They were relentless in their grasp and soon enough, Luna was beginning to see black spots dancing in front of her diamond eyes. Pressure was building up in her head as tongues battled for dominance and hands grew tighter. Luna began to shake with the effort of keeping up with Blaise's mouth and lack of oxygen for the second time that day, her vision was slowly diminishing.

And then he ceased. His hands moved with a speed unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Air flooded her lungs, colour returned to her pale face and she gasped as he reached over and grabbed his wand off the floor. Pressing it firmly into her bare chest, almost to the point of breaking her skin, he muttered a couple of words under his breath.

A heating sensation tickled her skin as it travelled down her body, through her abdomen, trailing down her legs and out her toes. She then realised her clothes were melting off, revealing Luna's pale skin, creamy breasts with pale pink, alert nipples and a small bundle of blonde hair, hiding a small collection of nerves which was throbbing persistently, begging, _aching_.

He discarded his wand in a rush, removed his clothing so his silky, black skin was revealed. A chiselled chest, smooth to the touch, a taut stomach with a patch of dark hair leading down to his already rigid and pounding member.

His dark hands found Luna's breasts and he cupped them appreciatively. They weren't large, yet they were enough to fill the boy's hands. He gripped her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger and began to roll them around, twisting lightly until she sucked in her breath, her eyes watching Blaise as he caressed her body with a composed air. He began to pull her nipples, allowing a small amount of pain to twitch throughout her body and an approving smile to gather on the boy's face as she sighed in pleasure, murmuring a quiet sanction.

One hand moved to the floor as Blaise locked his mouth over her breast. With his other hand massaging one of her breasts, he rolled his tongue over her nipple, sinking his teeth into her sensitive skin until she was wriggling around and he tasted blood. He grated his teeth over her bud, allowing the friction as a teaser to what was really to come.

Her breath was coming out in short bursts when he moved away from her chest, stared into her bright eyes which were dulled and half lidded and moved his hand to her slit. Running his finger along the slit of her pussy, he felt her jerk as his finger slipped and ran over her clit. He looked at her face; eyes shut tight, mouth slightly parted as he teased her, breathing frayed. She began to murmur one word as he pumped his finger inside her a couple of times.

"Yes . . . " He slid it out and back in. "Yes . . . " One more time, earning another low, "_Yes_ . . . "

"Do you want me to fuck you, Traitor?" Blaise spoke in a low voice, trying to ignore the pressure building in his length.

Luna slowly opened her impious eyes and took in the boy in front of her. Dark skin, darker eyes, lust-filled lips with a cock ready to do her bidding. Of course she wanted this.

"Yes," She answered in an equally low voice, feeling anticipation build in her already wet and eager pussy.

"What was that?" He spoke slowly, running his finger absentmindedly along her slit, paying extra attention to her concealed clit.

"I want you to fuck me, Blaise." She jerked as he slipped his finger inside, her warm liquids seeping onto his hand. "_Please_." She added as an afterthought, her arms straining against the hard chains.

It seemed the word please; a sign of begging, pleading in fact, had triggered Blaise into caving. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself in. A gasp came from both Blaise and Luna and he buried his length in her warm pussy. She unintentionally flexed her inner walls as Blaise pulled out and thrust into her with uncontrollable force that was so hard, Luna had to bite her lip to avoid screaming out loud.

Blaise grunted as he clapped into her, feeling her slick juices pour out and coat over him, eyes trained on her bouncing breasts and rolling eyes as a rhythm began to build up. A current of electricity was zapping throughout Luna's abdomen, forcing her to grind into the boy, claw at the floor with her long fingernails, moan in ecstasy.

And then the pain came. He placed his hands on her back and pulled her upwards, into his body. Her wrists felt as if they were going to be dislocated with the effort of him pulling her forward. Her eyes, which were shut tight, flew open as her breath hitched in her throat. It felt the same as the last time. Pain, such agonizing pain that seemed to grate through her entire body, assaulting every cell, every inch of skin covered in slick sweat as her arms were strained to be released. The rough chains grew tighter as he pulled harder, still thrusting into her, feeling her walls tighten around him as he attacked all of her senses. Friction of different kinds, one of rapture and one of complete destruction that smothered everything, blurring her vision, burning into her skin and staying there like a twisted tattoo.

Her discomfort was evident as she gasped with every thrust, a loud moan following it. He watched her eyes roll back, blonde hair fluttering down to the ground and rippling as he thrust faster, wanting her to reach her peak so he could hear her scream like she used to. He pulled her harder, her gasp becoming harsher as her skin ripped once again, allowing a strand of blood to gather on the cold metal and sit there, watching with its red eye.

Then he felt her shuddering, her breathing increased tenfold, almost to the point to make her faint. Her voice escaped with vigour as he pushed further; feeling her contract around him, squeeze him as he felt the pressure in his cock build to the maximum.

"Blaise!" She shoved his name out in between a harsh breath and clenched teeth. "I . . . I'm—"

"Don't speak." The boy rumbled as his eyes flew shut, pressure aching for freedom. "Scream for me, Blood Traitor." He groaned the words out as her pants became more audible.

The pain and pleasure moulded together, combusting, forcing all other feelings out and fizzling throughout her sweaty body. It zapped through her veins, almost like a wave of pure rapture had been injected into her limbs. Nothing like this she had felt before. Bittersweet pleasure, aching, pounding pain, it was all the same right now.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes white as her head moved to one side. Her chest was thrown upwards, pulling her wrists to the point of breaking. Her liquids spilled out over his skin and splashed onto the floor as she clenched every muscle in her body. Then the sound escaped her mouth, a scream so bloodcurdling and chilling, it forced Blaise into frenzy as he thrust harder and felt himself building up to the point of release.

Soon enough he pressure became too much and he burst into her, his liquids melding with hers as he allowed himself to let go for once. A throaty moan escaped his lips for the first time as her scream filled the house, seeming to invade his body and flow through his veins with verve unknown to them.

And then he moved away from her, shoving the panting girl back onto the ground, ignoring the small pool of blood that had seeping from her wrists and gathered on the ground. He pulled away and muttered six words that provoked her voice to be thrown at him, anger and confusion evident in her glittering eyes.

"I told you," He paused for emphasis, watching her as she caught her breath once again, her liquids still dripping from her heated pussy. "_Don't get attached_."

As the words registered in her brain, he muttered a quiet, "Goodbye, Blood Traitor." And stalked away, scooping his wand up, not bothering to hide his naked form. As he left the room, Luna's voice rung after him.

"Blaise! No! You can't leave me here!"

Tears sprung to her eyes as silence filled the household. A chill settled over Luna's naked body as she strained her ears for any sign that he was still in the house. When she realised he wasn't, a groan fell from her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes.

Pulling her wrists from the chains, she felt the skin breaking and pulling, warm blood pouring down her wrists. When she finally broke free, she sat up and nursed the crimson skin, not wanting to believe what had just happened.

The girl with diamond eyes was broken once again. Yet she couldn't help but smile at one simple fact:

The girl with diamond eyes was having a baby.

Madness enveloped her as she ran her fingers over her pained wrists. A grin and a laugh escaping her now hoarse throat.

"Blaise Zabini, you're having a child. You can't ignore me for long."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I never submit smut, so this is a first time thing for me. I would love your thoughts on this.

-Porsh


End file.
